


take care of me

by translynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Shorter Wong Lives, THEYRE SO SOFT Y'ALL, they're just chilling in their tiny apartment in NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translynx/pseuds/translynx
Summary: Shorter finds Ash taking a nap in his yellow hoodie and then "takes care" of his sleepy boyfriend.Honestly just an excuse to write fluffy ShorAsh porn, don't @ me.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP YOU MINECRAFTERS, i'm Milo and i created my account on AO3 just cause i was starving for more ShorAsh, so...
> 
> i haven't written in legit years so please forgive me for being very rusty. other than that, bone tap a flea!

As soon as Shorter entered his bedroom, his swore his eyeballs almost popped out of his head. His best friend, and boyfriend of two months, laid in bed, sporting nothing but his black boxers and Shorter’s all too familiar yellow hoodie. It looked big on Ash’s slim frame, the bottom of it reaching past his milky thighs. The young man had just woken up from his catnap, his golden hair shining almost like a halo around him and his green eyes still foggy with sleep.

Shorter felt his chest become tight and heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. He quietly made his way towards his lover, not wanting to startle him, and settled down at the foot of the bed.

“Hi,” the man murmured as he brushed soft strands of hair out of Ash’s drowsy face. He looked angelic, absolutely divine, in the afternoon sun that shone into the cluttered room, and Shorter seemed to fall in love more and more each time he looked at him.

Ash blinked once, twice, then hummed softly as he finally began to wake up. His limbs still felt heavy from sleep but he brought his hands up to Shorter’s face and took off his sunglasses.

“I like seeing you… your face,” the blonde smiled, his voice sounded like warm honey. It made the heat in Shorter’s stomach grow stronger, a burning fire that spread across his body, like lava running through his veins. The older man leaned in closer, a silent question of permission, to which Ash responded by closing the gap between them, sharing a quick kiss. It was so simple, yet it meant so much. Shorter’s lips, even though a little chapped, were warm and soft, and tasted somewhat sweet. A small wave of electricity rushed down Ash’s spine as he felt his boyfriend’s touch on his hips. They didn’t move or grope, just stayed there like an unspoken, reassuring gesture: _“I’m here.”_

“Shorter…” whispered Ash, slightly cocking his head to the side and taking turns glancing at his partner’s lips, then into his warm brown eyes, then back to his lips again. “I want to…” His voice died down in his throat out of embarrassment. They both knew what Ash meant, since it wasn’t their first time doing things of that nature. To emphasize his point, Ash rolled his hips as he let out a quiet whine.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Shorter promised, pecking Ash’s cheek. He then wiggled himself in between Ash’s mile long legs so that both men would be in a more comfortable position. Shorter slipped his hands under the yellow fabric to tease his boyfriend’s pink, puffy nipples as he leaned in for another kiss, this time a deeper one.

As much as Ash complained about having a sensitive chest, he liked when Shorter touched him there. Desire burned like a roaring fire inside him whenever the other would roll or gently tug his nipples. Ash moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Shorter’s pierced tongue as it explored his mouth was almost enough to make him dizzy.

Shorter was the one to break their kiss, worried he might overwhelm the other, but not before biting Ash’s bottom lip. Ash sucked in a sudden gulp of air as Shorter dragged his blunt nails down his ribs, all the way to the waistband of his underwear.

“Is this okay?” the man seemed hesitant, double-checking that his lover was still okay with this. After all, the only thing he wanted was for Ash to feel good.

“Please,” Ash whispered, “I love it when you touch me.”

Oh. _Oh._ That really seemed to do the trick.

At that moment, one of Shorter’s hands started palming the younger man’s cock through the thin fabric, earning a stuttered moan in response. The other came to rest on his right thigh as little circles were rubbed into the pale flesh. Ash loved everything about Shorter’s touch. The steady yet gentle movements, the warmth, the pleasure. The way his long fingers would rub inside him, making his entire body thrum as white-hot heat collected itself in the pit of Ash’s stomach. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch.

The blonde man was startled out of his lewd fantasies by the feeling of something hot and wet on his chest. Gazing down, he watched as Shorter circled his tongue around the other’s nipple.

“Shorter, please,” Ash was beginning to feel a little desperate from the all-too-gentle teasing his boyfriend was doing. Neither his cock nor his hole were getting the attention they craved, and very soon, a pout was forming on Ash’s handsome face.

Finally taking pity, Shorter planted one last kiss just below his partner’s belly button and tugged his underwear past and down his hips. Ash was smaller than Shorter but had a slight curve to his dick when erect. A thin but very prominent vein ran up the underside and the head was a charming shade of dark pink. Though he would rather die than admit it, Ash made sure to keep himself shaved, getting self-conscious if his pubes would get a bit too long. Plus he knew how much Shorter loved to caress smooth skin, as he constantly marveled at how soft and plump Ash’s chest and ass were.

After the underwear was tossed to the side somewhere, Shorter blindly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that was laying there, untouched since their last time. As he popped the cap open, a faint, sweet aroma filled the air.

Shorter remembers how he protested about the smell and flavor, saying he preferred unscented lube much more. What made him change his mind however, was (a very annoyed und blushy) Ash explaining him how the taste and fragrance seemed to ground him in the present. Shorter hasn’t said a word about it since – he was glad that trivial little things could make the other more comfortable.

Ash watched his boyfriend pour a generous amount of the lube into his palm, making sure to warm the liquid up a bit before touching him again. Then he hesitated.

“Are you sure it’s alright if-“

“Shorter Wong, if your fingers aren’t inside me in the next minute, I’m leaving.” The blonde said in a jokingly stern voice. It made the other man chuckle.

He brought his hand down to Ash’s neglected dick and gave it a few strokes, keeping his grip relatively loose in the beginning. The other hand traveled down past his balls to his ass while Ash spread his legs further apart on reflex. He felt dirty doing that but the gentle pressure on his leaking cock and two of Shorter’s fingers probing at his hole made all negative thoughts disappear into thin air.

Shorter carefully pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, feeling just how _hot_ Ash was. His hard cock strained against the fabric of his sweatpants so much that Ash couldn’t miss the bulge Shorter was sporting. Seems like he was enjoying himself as well.

A second digit soon followed the first one before Shorter thrust his fingers inside all the way to his knuckles. A lewd squelching sound made Ash choke back a small moan of embarrassment.

“Hot…” the taller man murmured softly, continuing to push his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm.

“Pervert,” retorted the other, refusing to meet his boyfriend’s gaze.

Shorter only chuckled at that and decided to squeeze the head of his cock while simultaneously making a scissoring motion inside him as payback for the insult. The blonde couldn’t contain the loud mewl that slipped past his lips this time, his hips bucking unwillingly, searching for more friction, only to be met with empty air. Tears were beginning to collect at the corners of those mesmerizing jade eyes from all the teasing. He writhed against Shorter’s hand, whining low in his throat as a sign of desperation.

“Shh, angel…” the other man cooed, “I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

It was a promise. And Ash knew that.

With that, Shorter began to move his hands in a moderate, steady pace. He could watch the blonde for hours like this, gasping quietly at each thrust of his digits. His hips moving on their own, meeting Shorter half way and fucking himself on his fingers as his cock leaked copious amounts of pre-cum onto his belly.

“Shor- _ah!_ Shorte- _Shorter!_ ” His cries were airy, as if he didn’t have enough strength in his lungs to push the words out. His limbs felt like jelly and his head began to spin, he couldn’t think of anything but the man on top of him and the pleasure he was so happy to provide.

The heat inside his body was mounting so fast it was borderline painful. Hotter and tighter, until Ash was on the verge of an orgasm. Ash tried grabbing at Shorter’s arm, tried to give him some sort of signal since he didn’t trust his voice, but the other sped up his movements in return. Shorter kept cooing softly into the blonde, silky hair that faintly smelled of peach and grapefruit, just as an intense wave of pleasure crashed over Ash.

Thick ropes of hot cum coated his pale skin, his insides spasming around Shorter’s fingers which were still pressing at his walls, setting his nerves on fire. The tears that clung to his eyelashes finally rolled down Ash’s flushed cheeks, mouth open with parts of moans and chants of “Shorter” mindlessly tumbling out like a broken record player.

“Good boy, it’s okay. I’ve got you, I’ve got you. I’m here,” whispered Shorter, over and over as he kept his movements slow, guiding his boyfriend through his orgasm, letting him come down from the high. He knew that Ash liked having his touch still linger on him after cumming. It made him feel safe and loved. A reminder that he was really there.

For a few moments, the room was silent, filled only with quiet gasps and the distant hum of the city. Feeling like he could speak properly again, he sighed.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Shorter smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his lips as a response.

“What about you?” came Ash’s voice a moment later, hand hovering over his hard-on.

“Later. Now it’s cuddle time,” said Shorter firmly as he scooped up the blonde in his arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck. In all honesty, Ash didn’t have the energy in him to argue, so he laid there, with his lover’s arms around him and his body tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you have any particular things that you found good/bad/etc, so i can try to improve my horny writing in the future dhsfjjgk
> 
> also check out my twitter @ translyx (l is a capital i) if you want! okay bye!!


End file.
